Aggressive
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome's father, Yoshio Ootori pays for her to attend the prestigious school. Unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the Ootori's biggest rivals, names her his heir. Being heir to two companies is difficult enough for her, but add in a school full of fangirls and fanboys? Full summary inside
1. Heiress

**Author's Note: This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now but I haven't had the time to do anything. I've been sick for the past eight and a half days with the flu so I'm sorry I haven't updated anything. Also, Kagome spent four years in the past (she fell down the well at 13) but when she completed her mission and came back, only two years has passed in total.**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Karou H., Hikaru H.]**

 **Summary: Kagome comes back from the Sengoku Jidai and learns that she will be attending Ouran Academy. Her father, Yoshio Ootori pays for her to attend the prestigious school. Unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the Ootori's biggest rivals, names her his heir. Being heir to two companies is difficult enough for her, but add in a school full of fangirls and fanboys? Good thing her son and her cousin will be attending the school as well or she might not make it through the year.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a poor commoner so don't sue.**

 **Aggressive**

 **Heiress**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome sighs, entering the large skyscraper with Sunset Corps advertised on it. "Hello Higurashi-sama. Mr. Taisho is waiting for you in your office," the secretary says. Her auburn chin-length hair frames her face. Her violet eyes shine brightly. One would never suspect that she was a Yuki-Onna given her appearance and warm disposition.

"Mimi, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kagome? None of this stuffy sama stuff, okay?" Kagome says, shaking her head. "After all, you've worked here for over 20 years so there's no reason to call me sama."

"Yes Hig—er Kagome-san," Mimi says causing Kagome to sigh.

"I guess that's good enough for now," She mumbles shaking her head. "Thanks for letting me know." Kagome enters the elevator and presses the top floor. After a few minutes, the elevator stops and the doors open. Stepping out, she greets her personal assistant as she walks to her office.

"Good morning Kagome," The girl says. Kagome smiles at her.

"Morning Yuki. Are there any files or paperwork that need my attention?"

"No ma'am. After your meeting with Mr. Taisho, you're free for the remainder of the day." Kagome nods in thanks and heads into her office. Sesshomaru stood by the windows, looking out at the city with his hands clasped behind his back. She stood watching him for a few moments, waiting for him to speak. After a few minutes, he did.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru says.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome replies. "Care to tell me why we're meeting today?" Kagome arches an eyebrow causing Sesshomaru to smirk at her reflection in the windows. He turns around.

"That's simple. I have decided to name you as heir to Taisho Industries, little sister," Sesshomaru states.

"To what do I owe the honor? Can't Shippo be your heir?" Kagome questions. Sesshomaru shakes his head.

"No, he has decided to start his own business," Sesshomaru admits. "He's starting it after he finishes school again. Besides, you're family." Kagome chuckles softly.

"So you want me to run Taisho Industries and Sunset Corps at the same time? Interesting proposal," Kagome muses. She nods, "I'll do it even though I doubt I had a say in the matter to begin with."

* * *

Kagome laughs at her cousin's rant. "Haruhi, do you hate me too for being a 'rich bastard' like your club members?" She asks softly, a slight frown marring her face.

"Kagome, I could never hate you. You're not like them. Sure, you're the heir of Sunset Corps and running it behind that figure head that's masquerading as the face of the company but your family never looked down on anyone. You treat everyone equally. The bastards that I'm in the host club with view commoners as beneath them," Haruhi explains, feeling slightly guilty.

"Thanks Ruhi. By the way, I'll be attending Ouran Academy next week so in three days. I'm even going to be in your class," Kagome comments offhandedly. "You'll have to tell me what clubs there are." She frowns. "Also, since today is Friday, I want you to come . Call Ranka and ask I'd you can spend the weekend. We still need to train your developing powers. We'll be able to do this more often now that I'm back and I'll be attending your school. Have you been practicing your archery?"

"Yeah I have when I have the time which sadly isn't often."

"Just come by my house whenever you need to practice." Kagome looks at her watch. "It's almost time for you to start hosting isn't it? Well, let me know when you're done. I'll come pick you up."

"Okay. I have to go. The girls are coming in now. Bye," Haruhi groans. Kagome chuckles ad she hangs up.

* * *

Kagome sits outside in a BMW, talking with her mother who drove her there. "It'll be nice to see Haruhi again. The last time I saw here was two months ago at the store," Emi murmurs softly. "Oh look, there she is." Kagome looks to see her walking out the gates with two ginger haired boys. Kagome smirks.

"That must be the twins she's always complaining about," Kagome observes. "Oh, they're kitsunes like you Mama."

"Not exactly like us. We're the last of Inari's descendants. We're his only half blooded descendants. Of course since he mated with Midoriko, we're not hanyos. We're merely full blooded yokai with some of his powers and immune to purification. You're the first descendant that's a yokes with reiki," Emi says.

"I'm a mixed blood too since Father is a neko. And technically, Haruhi is also a descendant of Inari's. Her family is just the direct descendants of the younger twin of the two, the miko. We're descended from the older twin, the yokai," Kagome adds. She turns and smiles when Haruhi opens the door and slides into the seat next to her. The two hug each other.

* * *

"Pull the string back with all your strength. Center yourself with deep, calming breaths and keep your stance wide and balanced. Keep both eyes open and on the target. Now, release the string," Kagome murmurs in Haruhi's ear. Haruhi I follows her instructions and releases the string and arrow, watching it fly and land in the bullseye. Kagome smiles and ruffles Haruhi's hair. "Good job. You've been practicing this for hours so how about we go inside since it's about to be dark," Kagome says. Haruhi nods and follows her cousin into the house. They eat dinner and thank Emi before going up into Kagome's room.

Haruhi gnaws on her lip, trying to decide how to ask her cousin. "Hey, Kagome?" She begins, catching her cousin's attention. "You've been back for a month now and we never talked about the battle." Kagome's back stiffens before she sighs.

"We won obviously but at the cost of some of my dear friends' lives. No one in the group died but InuYasha and Koga were wounded pretty bad. Kikyo nearly died but I managed to save her and free her from the curse Naraku had placed on her. Kohaku died in the battle but Sesshomaru brought him back. Some of Ayame's packmates died as did some Koga's. Sesshomaru ressurected the ones he could. After we killed Naraku the jewel merged with me, making me its eternal guardian," Kagome sums it up.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologizes.

"It's find. Let's just go to sleep," Kagome says, brushing it off.

 **Author's Note: I know it's kind of short but I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, please feel free to review, follow, and/or favorite.**

 **Word Count: 1,365**


	2. Ouran Academy's New Hostess

**Author's: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I'm trying something different with this story. I want to see how it works out. Also, a guest reviewed that Kagome isn't actually Kagome. The description of the woman with chin length auburn hair and violet eyes was describing Mimi _NOT_ Kagome. Kagome has deep blue eyes and long, wavy blue-black like in the manga.**

 **Also, the Higurashis were the Northern Lords/Ladies. The primary house colors are gold, electeic blue, and crimson.**

 **Aggressive**

 **Ouran Academy's New Hostess**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome puts on her uniform—happy her father let her wear the male uniform instead of that yellow monstrosity known as the girls' uniform. She nudges Haruhi awake and tells her to get dressed. The two eat breakfast and Kagome's mother drives the two to Ouran Academy. The two get out and walk through the gate. Instantly, whispers start from everyone who can see the two.

"Haruhi has a girlfriend? No fair!" One girl complains to her friends.

"Maybe she's not his girlfriend? Look at the uniform she's wearing! Maybe she's a transvestite!" Another girl says causing Kagome to mentally snort.

"Damn, why do all the hosts get the hot ones?" A boy complains, eyeing Kagome's ample chest.

"I know! But maybe they're just friends? I haven't seen her before so he could just be showing her around," Another boy reasons. Kagome mentally rolls her eyes while keeping a stoic face. The two walk into the front office to get Kagome's schedule and leave.

The two walk into the classroom and are immediately bombarded by the twins. " **Haruhi** —" They whine together before stopping when they see Kagome. " **Who is this Haruhi**?" They ask, draping their arms over her. Kagome walks up to them, a predatory smirk barely notice as on her face.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'd appreciate it if you two kitsune stopped hanging on my little cousin," Kagome murmurs huskily as she pulls Haruhi out of their grasp and into her chest, causing cries of outrage to erupt from the girls. Kagome quickly silences them with an frigid look over her shoulder. Placing her chin on top of Haruhi's head, Kagome frowns at the two. The twins open their mouths to say something but the teacher walks in.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome her warmly," the teacher says. Kagome walks to the front of the classroom, her stoic expression back in place.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," She says, her voice cool and indifferent yet alluring. Kagome bows and walks to where Haruhi is and sits in the seat next to her. The teacher blinks at her abruptness before starting the lesson. Kagome leans over to Haruhi. "Haruhi, darling, care to introduce me to these two troublemakers?" Haruhi sighs.

"The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru is the one on the left. Kaoru is the younger twin and Hikaru is the elder twin," Haruhi explains. Kagome pays close attention to the ways and scent of each twin.

* * *

Kagome follows the trio into the club room. "Haruhi! Youre late! Daddy missed you!" A blond guy exclaims as he scoops her up into a hug and twirls her around. The lower half of her face is buried in his shoulder so a only her eyes peak out. Haruhi stares imploringly at Kagome which no one had noticed yet. Suddenly, Tamaki is sprawled out on the floor and Haruhi is held bridal style in Kagome's arms.

"Are you okay Ruhi?" Kagome asks softly, turning her head so they're facing each other. Haruhi nods, her cheek brushing against Kagome's.

"Stop sexually harassing Haruhi you brute!" Tamaki cries out, peeling himself off the floor. Kagome merely arches an eyebrow as she gently lets Haruhi down.

"I'm not the one who was sexually harassing Haruhi," Kagome replies, her face cold. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, perv." Tamaki pales at the accusation.

"I wasn't—"

"Oh? So you didn't pick him up out of nowhere and smash him into your chest? My, my, could it be that you have a crush on my little Haruhi?" Kagome asks, teasing him. Tamaki's face reddens.

"That's it! Haruhi, Daddy forbids you to hang out with that man!" Tamaki yells, pointing a finger accusingly at Kagome who arches a brow before smirking deviously for a split second.

"Man? You're mistaken. Then again, I'm more of a man than you are," Kagome coolly shoots back, lazily wrapping an arm around her younger cousin's shoulders.

"Kagome?" Kyoya questions, shocked.

"Ah, so Ruhi wasn't kidding when he mentioned you were in this club, aniki," Kagome says, effectively shocking everyone in the room. Chuckling, she continues, "Ma ma, onii-chan, didn't father tell you I'd be attending Ouran?" Kagome asks. Kyoya just stands there, slightly dumbfounded. "Goodness me, I might have broken him," Kagome murmurs, sighing. Letting go of her little cousin, she walks over to him and flicks his forehead.

"What was that for?" Kyoya asks, rubbing his forehead. Kagome smiles sweetly at him.

"That was to get your attention. This," Kagome says as her hand shoots up and roughly twists his ear. "This is for forcing my baby cousin to be more or less a slave to you pompous assholes before upgrading her to a host," She snarls out so low only he can hear as she savagely twists his ear.

"Dammit Kagome! I'm sorry!" He cries out, hoping she'll stop abusing him.

"Hn. I'll make you a deal. I'll become a hostess and cater to male and female guests but Haruhi's debt will be split with me," Kagome offers, letting his ear go. Kyoya internally sighs, knowing that she's basically telling him that she's going to be a hostess.

"Deal. You'll start tomorrow," Kyoya sighs.

"I'll start today. After all, I want to spend some time with my baby cousin. It's been so long since we spent any quality time together," Kagome pouts cutely.

"Gome, we spent the past three nights together," Haruhi says, snapping Tamaki out of his stupor.

"WHAT?!" he screeches causing Kagome to give him a frigid look. "You spent the weekend with that guy?!" He yelps, pointing at Kagome. Kagome sighs and hits him on his head.

"You're making an idiot out of yourself perv," Kagome comments, looking at her nails.

"What do you mean," Tamaki trails off as he finally takes notice of her bust. "Y-you're a girl?!" He exclaims, paling. Suddenly, he appears in front of Kagome, holding a white rose out to her. "Will you ever manage to forgive this poor fool for mistaking you for anything other than the lovely princess you are?" He inquires, cupping her cheek. Kagome blinks, a bland expression.

"Don't touch me you perv," She says, knocking his hand away from her.

"Kagome, since you're an official member of the Host Club now, we need to discuss the color of your rose," Kyoya interjects.

"That's easy. If at all possible, I would like my rose to be silver with royal blue streaks on the petals. Again, if possible, I would like the sepals of the rose to fade from gold at the bottom to a sunset orange at the top. If not, just make the rose silver and gold," Kagome says. _'I want my rose to represent the House of Moon and the House of the Rising Sun since I'm a member of both_ ,' She thinks.

"Okay," Kyoya says, writing it down. Kagome turns around and starts to head toward Haruhi.

"No fair! Why does she get to spend all this time with the hosts?!" One girl exclaims jealously. Kagome walks over to her and cups her cheek.

"That's actually quite simple love. Kyoya is my older half brother and Haruhi is my younger cousin. I've known the two all my life. But truth be told, I'm not here only for them. I'm here for all you lovely ladies to talk to. It night be nice for you guys to have another girl to talk to. Of course," Kagome says, bringing her face closer. "I wouldn't mind it if some of you requested me because you like girls. Trust me, I can treat you like you're my goddess love. All you need do is ask." Kagome murmurs softly, her lips brushing the girl's cheek as she speaks. Every girl who heard her blushes deeply and squeals.

"W-why th-thank you for explaining," The girl stutters out. Kagome smiles.

"No problem darling. Besides, I want to help my adorable baby cousin," She says before releasing the girl and taking a seat by her cousin. Haruhi quirks a brow.

"Nice moves," She comments. Kagome smirks like a fox.

"Well what can I say? It's in my blood," She sly hints.

 **Word Count: 1,531**


End file.
